bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robert Lutece
Skin colour I presume that it is Robert in the boat at the very start of the game? He seems to have a much darker skin colour than normal. Is this because he is facing away from the lighthouse or is it because he is different in some capacity? MBaskerville (talk) 21:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :When I first played the game, I thought he was black and she had dark brown, straight hair. It was only on my second playthrough that I realized they were supposed to be the Luteces. Don't know why--someone should check the models to see if that's actually them in the boat. 12:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :The Luteces are in the rowboat. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) The further existence of the Luteces after the ending. I feel like the existance of the Luteces after Booker drowns himself to stop the existance of Comstock is still real. If anything, it'll only hinder their coexistance. Comstock may have been the one to push Rosalind to help create Columbia and look into further research of the Tears, but technically she did discover the Tears herself, which eventaully lead to her discovering Robert. Besides, she wanted to be a physicist from a very young age, so it can only be assumed that her passion for her career is still there. 06:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *In their pandimensional state, I think the Luteces exist seperately from all timelines and wouldn't actually be effected by events in them. Darth Oblivion (talk) 00:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Robert's original reality The page for Robert Lutece states that "Robert Lutece is a pioneer in the field of quantum physics, belonging to the same reality as Booker DeWitt." That doesn't make any sense. The branch point for the Booker/Comstock realities was the baptism... which occurred after Robert/Rosalind would have been born. So, I don't see how you could have Robert in the "Booker reality" and Rosalind in the "Comstock reality". Surely Robert is from another reality, one that branched off before Robert/Rosalind was born? ShatteredPlastic (talk) 18:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I agree, but he exists in multiple universes... he is Rosaline in another universe but a female. 01:01, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I know, but that does not explain it. The branch point between the "Booker reality" and the "Comstock reality" was the baptism. You could not have had Robert in the "Booker reality" and Rosalind in the "Comstock reality" because those two realities were one until the baptism, and the baptism ocurred years after either version of R. Lutece was born (Rosalind was already publishing her work around that time). Robert must have been from *another* reality, not the one that diverged into the Booker/Comstock realities. ShatteredPlastic (talk) 02:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I think the point is that they're not branches, they're completely different realities. One where Lutece was a boy and Booker refused the baptism and one where Lutece was a girl and Booker accepted it. It also shows they are in the same as Robert tracked Booker down and then stepped through the tear with Comstock and Anna for the first time before having his mind re-adjust to the new reality. SharpGaGa (talk) 17:05, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :So… picking up on another point of discussion: how do we know that Robert comes from Booker DeWitt's universe? The line reads, "Robert Lutece is a pioneer in the field of quantum physics, belonging to the same reality as Booker DeWitt." The evidence used to support this is that Robert suffers Tear sickness after passing through the Tear. Ok, but which Tear? The one opened to collect Anna or the one opened when he first crossed over and joined Rosalind in Columbia? :If it's the latter option, that still doesn't mean he's from our Booker's universe. He could have come from an entirely separate one, joined Rosalind, and then crossed into Booker's universe to collect Anna. A little bit of evidence would be appraciated before this gets into an edit war. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:19, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Do we have an exact date as to when Anna was brought through the tear to columbia? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 21:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :It's not a matter of which tear, from what we know, there's only two timelines with multiple variations. One with Rosalind existing in Comstock's timeline and the other in Booker's with Robert. In the ending of Infinite while we replay Booker's supposed course of actions that led him to mark his mistake (A.D), Robert refuses to cross over into the Tear in fear of what may or may not happen. And it would make sense if Rosalind found out an alternate version of Comstock (Booker) and that a child beared by him existed through Robert and his timeline. Tricksteroffools (talk) 04:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :In fact we DO know what date Anna was taken. It's October 8, 1893. There is a calander on Booker's desk in his office. The Voxophone The Constancy of Music by Rosalind is dated October 10th 1893. The Constrancy of Music makes it very clear that Robert had come throught the tear very recently and was suffering tear sickness. sm Solarmech (talk) 13:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :1) Date in Roberts or in Rosalinds 'dimension'? (the timetravel element they have in the game opens the possibility they could be different/ time out of sync for dimensions) By the time you meet them they are both dead/dimension-crawlers so can you say which timeline to reference (THIS Bookers being another - and with the coin-toss stuff, then maybe WHICH Booker/dimension any event took place in???). :2) Bookers desk calendar exactitude (being a drunk) does he keep it upto date (or for a day-off dif - has he done it 'today' yet) :As for Roberts original dimension being Bookers/not - coin toss count (again) does it imply multiples of dimensions they scooped up different Bookers or a time loop with same one??? How many dimensions (if any additional) did they have to look through just to have a baby Elizabeth and a Booker who would sell? (after all the DLC showed another 'purchase' episode that didnt go so well... Ick, how many elizabeth body parts are littering the multiverse? Innnnnnfinite......) : 23:00, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Barriers to Trans-Dimensional Travel Is it possible that Robert actually wrote this book as the quote "The mind of the subject... ect. ect" ties in with the ending when Booker first steps through the tear and Robert says "He's starting to peice together his own memories" and Rosalind replies "You're quite fond of this theory of yours." Is it possible that in Rosalind wrote 'The Principals of Quantum Mechanics' in her universe and Robert wrote 'Barriers' in his as two variables..? SharpGaGa (talk) 17:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Dialogue Maybe this is a stupid question, but when Booker and Elizabeth are heading to Comstock House, and Robert and Rosalind are appearing on each side of the ship-thing, Robert said something along the lines of "had to... have...has been? That doesn't make any sence." but I can never hear what else they're saying. Does anyone else know the rest of the exchange? GothLoliManda (talk) 01:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I always turn on the subtitles. That way, I'll be able to understand what any character is saying. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:30, February 16, 2014 (UTC) MOVED TO TALK It is a possibility that the dead lighthouse keeper encountered at the start of the game was killed by Robert and/or Rosalind to allow Booker access to the Columbia. This theory can be corroborated by the photograph of the lighthouse on one of the siblings' desks with the annotation: "Only one obstacle" affixed to it. - 81.98.240.92 . Seems kinda cold blooded to me for them, wouldnt it be more likely they just trip him into falling into a Tear to some happy-place (better than the lighthouse job) ??? Testxyz (talk) 23:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "This is a subtle reference to the fact that Rosalind and Robert are the same person, with the only difference being of one chromosome" Genetics vs Environment (weird would be the morse code thru the quantum particle and Rosalind Lutece only learning a moment too late as he stepped thru the Tear that who she had been talking to was the equivalent of Hannibal Lector...). Testxyz (talk) 14:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Robert Lutece: You turned to us to solve your problem. :Rosalind Lutece: To provide a place to go where you might forget. :Robert Lutece: Where there never was an Anna in the first place. :Rosalind Lutece: Comstock was never one to own up to his errors, was he, brother? :Robert Lutece: Never comfortable with the choices he made... :Rosalind Lutece: Always seeking someone else's life to claim as his own... ZanyDragon (talk) 03:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Comstock was taunted at for never accepting his errors. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Robert frequently bets against his "sister," and wins most of the time. " "Robert frequently bets against his "sister," and wins most of the time. " Where is this statement grounded? I chose to let Rosalind win most of the time, so doesn't it depend on one's choices? 02:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) A disambiguation page for the twins? When we refer to both Robert and Rosalind Lutece at once we often link them like this: "Lutece twins". So wouldn't it be easier if a disambiguation page was made for them, ex. Lutece Twins or just Lutece? Shacob (talk) 12:47, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah it is a little bit of a hassle, but isn't it far more accurate and proper? Why do we even have disambiguation pages? Aren't they just to list all of the pages that have similarly titled names? If that's the case then there'd be no point to creating this page. Can someone explain this to me, please? :Unownshipper (talk) 03:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Besides the one you mentioned, disambiguation are also used to list characters with the same first or surname. As an example: https://southpark.fandom.com/wiki/George_(disambiguation). --Shacob (talk) 18:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to know if we should give the disambiguation pages a bigger role on this Wiki. It is used and quite useful on other Wikis. I think pages like: Sally and Sally!, Rose and Rose (Flower), Fontaine's Department Store and Fontaine's Department Store (Business) could be in the need of this use. The only thing I'm dreading is the name changes, which means that we will have to re-link everything... Shacob (talk) 17:36, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Name changes are nothing to worry about, we just need a bot who will change the links to the prefered page. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 07:03, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd like to know why you think further use of disambiguation pages is needed? At this point, how often are the pages Rose and Rose (Flower) going to be linked to? The same goes for the Lutece Twins. A disambiguation page labeled "Lutece Twins" would simply take the reader to a mostly empty page that reads: The Lutece Twins are Robert Lutece and Rosalind Lutece. Then what? The reader then click on either twin's link to vistit their page? Why? What's the point? ::Why not just have the more direct Lutece twins hyperlink? At least that will take you directly to the individuals' pages. I'd really like to hear why further disambiguation pages would be beneficial, because frankly, I don't see it. ::Unownshipper (talk) 00:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I think you've proven your point about the Luteces, but for other pages: What I'm thinking is a format in the style of Pauper's Drop. We've got the Pauper's Drop (Level), Pauper's Drop (Audio Diary) and Pauper's Drop (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) pages, which I think is working pretty well. Or we could just add parentheses behind the name: ex. Rose (Splicer) & Rose (Flower). --Shacob (talk) 21:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with you that the Pauper's Drop disambiguation ''is useful since there are three similarly titled pages. But the disambiguation has created tons of problems, too. How many times has the following scenario occurred: :::Some well-meaning but clueless editor goes and edits a page and adds a link to Pauper's Drop. He intends to link to the level, but inadvertantly chooses the first available option, which is the disambiguation page not the level. :::Tons of pages are improperly linked to disambiguation pages instead of the correct article due to ignorance, accident, or laziness. It just leads to the reader have to click to another link for no reason. Because of this, I like when there's one main page (the more likely page to be visited) with no additional parentheses. The Splicer Rose is more important to the narrative and likely to be linked to, so I consider that page prime. Same goes for Fontaine's Department Store, the individual building. Rose (Flower) and Fontaine's Department Store (Business) are more important to this site rather than the game narrative, so they're given clarifying parentheses. :::It can be difficult to decide which one is more likely to be linked to, but at least this way, an editor is more likely to link to the proper page than to a disambiguation. :::Unownshipper (talk) 03:12, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::While I agree that new editors sometimes choose the wrong page, there are relatively few links that point to a disambiguation page. If you look at , you'll see that the only links that point to a disambiguation are articles about vending machines (because of a template), two links to public adress announcements (because they refer to more than one game) and one to the Fontaine disambiguation page (which is a disambiguation linking to another disambiguation). I often check if there are changes to see if no mistakes are made, so almost no articles have significant links point to disambiguations, especially because I made sure that that would be fixed. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 05:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::While I'm glad to hear that, I still don't see a pressing need to expand disambiguations or add (for example) (Splicer) to Rose or (Level) to Fontaine's Department Store. :::::Unownshipper (talk) 08:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I think we should just manage to have mentioned Robert and Rosalind separately on articles to avoid putting a link on "Lutece Twins". There's a similar issue with the Wales brothers, but I found a parade and link to Wales & Wales Architects instead of one of them in particular. Pauolo (talk) 11:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean by a parade? And are you saying that you don't like "Lutece twins" style of linking or that you do? I didn't quite get your meaning. :::::::Unownshipper (talk) 06:38, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The term "Wales brothers" is only used in the book and in-game to describe them during their time as architects, so it's perfectly fine to refer to their business instead of one in particular (though we don't have much occurrences for that on the wiki). As for the Lutece, I just meant that articles should refer to both Rosalind and Robert once before employing the term "Lutece twins," like [ Lutece|Rosalind ] and [ Lutece ]". Hence, no need for disambiguation between siblings. Pauolo (talk) 09:28, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::EDIT: Ah, forgive my French, by parade I meant a way to bypass around the issue. Pauolo (talk) 11:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Robert's Tear Travel Problems I feel there should be more put in to both the Robert and Rosalind pages about Robert's physical and mental issues when first jumping through the tear to be with his "sister", that he created his own memories and was possibly in some kind of state of physical limbo because of the fact that he was existing next to and interacting with himself, just in a female form. I'm sure there's a Rosalind Voxophone that relates to this but I can't recall which one it was or where I found it. I'd appreciate the help so that way I can link a source to the edit. - Anadyr 01:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Robert's Selfportrait https://digitalfrontiers.tumblr.com/post/93255190073 - https://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img912/5192/L9Fhmu.png. I'm still looking if there isn't an higher quality variant of this. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ''' 18:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :I will look tonight for it. Those two links do to images smaller than the games texture files. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:31, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Found the texture file in the game files, but the size is the same as the one uploaded at Digital Frontiers (1024 by 1024). Unless someone (probably the dev who made it) puts up a larger version that's the best we are going to get. Sorry. sm --Solarmech (talk) 08:07, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Thank you to the both of you. I think the one you've found will be just fine. Of course, if a larger variant is found there is always the replace button. --Shacob (talk) 02:15, October 3, 2018 (UTC)